An Odd Wonderland
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: Rated M to be safe. An Odd/OC series. Rose has a similer background as Odd. She's strange, just like Odd, but smart, unlike Odd. Romance at first sight? Odd's the Mad Hatter, Rose is Alice... Nothing like Wonderland when we have LYOKO! Oh, and Kiwi...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Kadic Or Not

**An Odd Wonderland- Chapter One: Welcome To Kadic... or Not...**

Odd Della Robbia's Point of View

It was a normal day so far. I was sitting in Mrs. Hertz's class with Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita. But I continued to ignore whatever our teacher was saying as I continued to draw Kiwi instead of taking notes. That is, until Ulrich elbowed me in the side. "What?" I asked, looking over at him. He nodded towards the front.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Miss Zander, you may come in now."

In walked a girl with black hair that was longer than Yumi's. She was smiling while she stood. Already Sissi and her cronies were snickering at the girl's choice of clothing. On her back was a casket shaped black backpack. She was also wearing a white Jen's Pirate Booty Butterfly Top over a black corset top, what looked like pirate boots, a very small hooded jacket, and black skinny jeans with what looked to be voodoo dolls and blood splatter on the butt.

"I'm not that really new, Mrs. Hertz. I'm just changing classes so I'm around people my own age instead of the older kids." She explained before looking back at us. "Hi, my name is Rose Zander. I love flowers, video games, different styles of art, cats and dogs, music, relaxing with friends, hanging with my parents, playing music, and all around having a good time." Sissi huffed in the front and stuck her nose in the air. Man was she annoying.

"Well then Miss Zander there's and open seat next to Mr. Della Robbia; raise your hand Mr. Della Robbia."

I raised my hand. Rose smiled and made her way down the aisle, only to have Sissi stick her foot out and trip the poor girl. Some people broke down and laughed while Mrs. Hertz gave Sissi detention. Rose slowly got up and dusted off her pants. It didn't seem to faze her one bit. She turned and looked down at Sissi. "I'm _so sorry_. I didn't see your big foot there. Please accept my apology." I laughed in my hand along with Ulrich. With a sickly-sweet smile did she turn back around and take her seat on my left.

I could smell her perfume, it smelled like dying roses, the Earth after it just rained, and a small hint of winter. I rested my head on my fist as I went back to drawing.

Rose's Point of View

During class I did nothing but draw seeing as I already had the notes for this class. So I just drew the two boys on my right. I was guessing that the one with the blond hair with a purple diamond in the center would happen to be Mr. Della Robbia, but I wasn't all too sure on the light brunette. But I drew then both anyways. I was using my Visconti Alchemy Vermeil - Limited Edition Sterling Silver Fountain Pen; it was the only thing I ever used to draw.

I crossed my legs as I turned slightly in my seat so I could see them a bit better. Then I continued on with my drawing as my tongue ring vibrated in my mouth. Soon the bell rung. Gathering all my books and everything did I leave class and head to the art department to turn in my assignment early.

We had to do a portrait of people really important of us. I had done my parents sitting in a Victorian setting. My mother was dressed as an aristocratic lady sitting down on red velvet cushioned French chair. My dad stood right behind her on her left side, looking like a young lord.

Mrs. McCann was sitting at her desk grading papers. She was wearing a red pencil skirt, a bright orange button up, and a loose black silk tie around her neck as long silk curls of melted dark chocolate spilled over her shoulders while adjusting her glasses. I knocked on the door frame before entering. Mrs. McCann looked up. "Oh, Rose! How is my star student?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mrs. McCann. I was just dropping off my assignment early." I handed over the painted portrait. She just beamed with joy.

"You are such a gifted artist, Rose~ One of these days you'll hit it big and I'll be buying one of your paintings and hang it in my house!" she cooed. "Both you and Odd are at the top of my class! Oh, you two should partner up for the next project I have in mind; it'll be right up both of your allies!" Mrs. McCann clapped her hands together. "After all you both are in the same class~"

I never noticed another good artist other than myself in class. "How come I've never met him?" I asked. Her eyes widen.

"You've never met Odd?" I pulled my blue painted lips in a thin line as I frowned. "Well, now, that's just a big shock." She looked up at the clock. "Oh, you best be going otherwise you might miss lunch."

Bidding Mrs. McCann farewell before I left; heading to the lunch room.

Grabbing my lunch I sat at an empty table with my drawing right next to me. I was multitasking; shoving food into my mouth while using my favorite pen to finish the finishing details of the drawing I started on during Mrs. Hertz's class. It was only shading that was left and it only took my ten minutes to finish that and my food. Dumping my tray I quickly left the lunch room and headed back towards the dorms to chill during my free period and work on some other things.

Odd Della Robbia's Point of View

I and the gang were heading towards the lunch room, but along the way we heard screaming. I quickly took off towards the sound. As I got closer I could hear Sissi's laughter. Rounding the corner shortly before Ulrich and the others. Standing there sopping wet was Rose. Her white shirt just clung to her frame as tears ran down her face. On the ground was a piece of paper with a huge blob on it.

Looking up I seen Sissi standing at the window with a bucket in her hands with both her cronies flanking either side of her. All three were laughing. "_Oops_, I'm _so_ sorry. I mistook you for a giant stain, **freak**~" cackled Sissi. I could feel my blood boil as my hands became fists.

"Three hours... I've been working on that drawing for three hours straight..." muttered Rose as her tears continued to fall. She bent down and quickly grabbed her drenched things and ran quickly.

"Man, Sissi. Just when we were thinking you couldn't be any more of a bitch." Hissed Yumi as she crossed her arms.

Sissi just scuffed and moved away from the window.

**I just lost my appetite.**

* * *

><p>The first chapter of my Odd Della Robbia series! Took me 3 hours to write, so please enjoy.<p>

Also this is what Rose is wearing/looks like: http:/ www. polyvore . com/ cgi/ set ? id = 34327200

Here's another picture of Rose: http:/ okami-rain . deviantart . com /art/ NCIS-Abby-115105498 credit goes to stalcry who's allowing me to use it.

Doesn't she look like Abby from NCIS? I just love how Abby looks and sounds so I'm basing my OC off of her. So yeah...

The series doesn't follow anything in the show so the plot is all mine but the idea of Code Lyoko belongs to their respective parties.

BTW, if anyone wants to know what Rose's last name is it happens to be German. I couldn't think of a great surname so I used my Great-Great grandmother's on my grandpa's side's maiden name, which happens to be Zander.

Lawlz, a German and an Italian (if you look at Odd's last name the Della means _Of_ while the Robbia means _Madder_ in Italian).

Ooo, I think I just made an APH reference in there somewhere... XD


	2. Chapter 2: Ready, Set, Go

**An Odd Wonderland- Chapter Two: Ready, Set, Go...**

Rose's Point of View

I ran quickly into my dorm room before slamming the door shut behind me. Throwing my things on the ground I quickly stripped out of my wet clothes. But tears still fell as I flopped on my bed. A little black and white puppy came from his hiding place, jumped on the bed, and started licking my face. "Not now Monster..." I croaked out while hiding my face under my fluffy black pillow.

My stomach turned violently as I just curled up on myself. In the distance I head scratching but put it off as Monster wanting out. But then, as I sat up to yell at the dog to stop, did I see purple sparks flaring around my outlets. "What the?"

Odd Della Robbia's Point of View

I was sitting at the table in the lunch room as the others ate. "What's wrong Odd? Why aren't you eating?" asked the ever worried Aelita. I just shrugged my shoulders as my mind started to drift. I just couldn't stand it anymore as I got up and left.

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets of my pants as I roamed around the dorms. One of the doors on my right busted open for a pale skinned girl to stumble out into the hallway with a black and white puppy following after her. The fur stood on end on the back of its neck as it growled; looking back at the open door. The puppy crouched low to the floor.

Purple sparks danced around inside the room. Turning around I looked at the girl leaning against the wall. "Monster, get over here!" she shouted at the puppy. The dog growled one last time before running over and jumping into her arms. The purple sparks closer to her bare feet before she turned and ran. We both fell onto the floor.

Blinking hard I looked up at the person who was on top of me. It was Rose and she was in a red and black bra and black panties set. I could feel my face heat up at such close contact with her body. The puppy started growling again. Looking I could see the purple sparks slithering closer to us. I quickly stood up with Rose before picking said girl up and sprinting down the hall. _Dang it! A XANA attack now?_I cursed my luck.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Rose as she looked up at me.

"To put it simply, it's a XANA attack."

Once we were far away that I thought was safe did I put Rose on her own two feet. My phone started ringing. "Right now isn't such a good time Einstein." Rose was shaking as she leaned against the wall. She must be freezing in those clothes. "I know, but something's not all that great on my end. I'll talk to you in a bit Einstein." I hung up on Jeremy. "You cold?" I asked. She shivered while nodding. I took off my over jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks," was all Rose said as she slipped it on over her head. Purple looked really good on her.

Rose's Point of View

The jacket was warm and smelt faintly of dog, some type of spice, and pine. "Thanks again Della Robbia." Monster started pawing at my leg. "What is it Monster?" the tiny Husky started growling as someone was coming closer. It was Jim, the P.E. teacher, but there was something strange about his eyes.

"Break time's over!" yelled Della Robbia as he grabbed my hand before running down the hallway. He looked over his shoulder at me with a cheesy smile. "By the way, my name's Odd."

I didn't have time to think about anything else as I tried to keep up. Monster was right on our heels. "The Art department! There's no outlets in the storage room in Mrs. McCann's class, and it locks from the inside!" I shouted.

"Why didn't I think off that?" yelled Odd. We kept running passed people who's eyes were strange just like Jim's. "Dang! How many people did XANA infect?" We both continued to run towards the Art department. I took the lead and started pulling him towards the storage room.

We reached Mrs. McCann's classroom, I threw the door open and headed for the storage room in the back. Both of us quickly got inside and locked the door. I slid down the door so I could sit on the floor with Monster in my lap. "So you're Odd. Mrs. McCann said we were going to be partners on the next project." I was trying to make some small talk as to calm my nerves.

"Are we in the same class?" I nodded. "I wonder why we've never seen each other until today..."

"Probably because I normally keep to myself."

"What were you drawing during class?"

I could feel myself blush. "Um... well, you see... I, uh... I drew both you and your friend that sat on your right. But then that Delmas girl threw water on me after I finished lunch and heading back to my room. The drawing was completely ruined."

"Sissi's a real piece of work. That was a real cruel thing for her to do to you with the water bit. And you said you've been working hard on it for three hours straight." He sighed while crossing his arms over his chest. "Man, I wanna see that drawing now~" he whined while pouting. Odd just looked so adorable!

Monster started to bark loudly. "Monster hush!" The door was ripped off its hinges as I was yanked out of the room by my hair. Yelping loudly I started to try and kick at whomever it was that had a hold of me. They just tightened their hold on my hair, and whipped me into the wall. My hip and sides hurt from the fall as the person who attacked me grabbed my hair again.

"Hey, leave Rose alone!" I heard Odd's voice before blacking out.

Odd Della Robbia's Point of View

"Oh man, I really don't wanna fight you Mrs. McCann. But you leave me nos choice!" I threw one of the chairs at her, but she ducked and punched me hard in the gut. _Man she sure can pack a punch..._ I thought before seeing the bright white light the covered us, signaling a Return to the Past.

* * *

><p>This happens to be the second chapter of <strong>An Odd Wonderland<strong>. I hope you guys enjoy.

Rose's Outfit for this chapter: http: / www . polyvore . com/ cgi/ set? id = 34795138 Understandable why Odd was checking her out ;p Took me forever to make this stupid set. Polyvore was acting up last night/early this morning. Wouldn't you be freezing if you had to run around in just that at Kadic Academy? I know I would... but Odd can warm me right up ;p

Here's another picture of Rose: http:/ okami-rain . deviantart . com /art/ NCIS-Abby-115105498 credit goes to :stalcry who's allowing me to use it.

Also, if someone could, can someone make a banner? I'd greatly like that, and to use it as a preview pic for the first couple of chapters (on DeviantArt).

Code Lyoko belongs to its respective parties, but Rose and everything not apart of Code Lyoko belongs to me.

Did anyone catch the APH reference that I made about their last names (one being Italian while the other is German)? If so comment! :XD:

:icongermanyplz: **-** :iconitalyplz: :iconwhyyounoplz::iconsaysplz: No love for Italy or Germany? Why u no like!


	3. Chapter 3: Toxic Towards My Health

**An Odd Wonderland- Chapter Three: Toxic Towards My Health...**

Odd Della Robbia's Point of View

"I'll meet you guys later, okay?" I told Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi before running off. I wanted to make sure that what Sissi did to Rose didn't happen again. So I waited by the lunch room doors for her to come out. It didn't take long. Rose walked out with her head down as she walked. "Hey, Rose!" I shouted before grabbing her hand.

"Huh?" Rose looked over at me. "Um... what can I do for you Della Robbia?" she asked. I almost forgot that she didn't know my first name.

"I'm Odd. Mrs. McCann told you that we were going to be partners on our next art project. So I thought it'd be best if we got to know each other before hand." Looking up at the window I could see Sissi standing there with a bucket full of water. Both of us were walking towards the dorm. I was walking backwards in front of Rose with my hands behind my head. "I'd step to the left if I were you, right about... now."

Rose side stepped as Sissi threw the water at her. "What the heck was that for?" she yelled at the fuming girl. Jim rounded the corner to see the puddle of water and Sissi with the bucket in her hands.

"Sissi! What do you think you're doing with that bucket? Detention young lady, and I'll be telling your father about this!" I was trying my best not to laugh as I pulled Rose into the dorms.

"What the heck is her problem? If she did get me it would've ruined all of my hard work." Rose was pouting, which looked really cute. We both stood in front of her dorm room. Pulling out the keys she unlocked the door. "Come inside. We can talk in here." I followed after her and took a seat on her bed. Band posters, scraps of paper, drawings, gaming posters, and photographs covered her walls. A desk was placed right under the window, on top of it sat a MacBook Pro hooked on its charger with a wicked sound system on either sides. Next to the sound system was an iPod deck with what seemed to be the latest iTouch hooked to it.

"Nice room." I complemented while relaxing back on her soft full size bed with _Nightmare Before Christmas _sheets. Rose smiled while setting her stuff down before removing her bag and white shirt. I could feel the heat rush to my face.

"Thanks, it took me awhile to decorate the whole thing." I noticed a sheet on the ground and picked it up. It was the one she was drawing during Mrs. Hertz's class of me and Ulrich. It was of me with my chin resting on the heel of my palm while drawing Kiwi, Ulrich was sitting next to me with his head down, taking notes.

"Isn't this the drawing you were working on in Mrs. Hertz's class?"

Rose's spine stiffened as she looked over her shoulder. "Man, this looks so realistic. I bet Ulrich would like to see this." I looked up and smiled at her as she blushed. "This is so cool, do you mind if I keep it?" A small growl was heard as a black and white puppy popped its head up from the lowest dresser drawer before jumping out. "Hey, cool!" I held out my hand, allowing the puppy to sniff my hand. It did just that before jumping on the bed so it could stand on its hind legs so it can lick my face. I started laughing.

"M-Monster!" Rose scooped the little thing up, and proceeded to get attacked in doggy kisses. She also started laughing before falling on the bed right next to me. "Alright, alright already! Calm down boy," she pushed his face away from hers as she sat up.

"He's a cute little guy. I bet him and Kiwi would get along just fine." She shot me a puzzled look. "You're not the only one who breaks school rules and has a pet on campus." She let out a long sigh as she flopped back down on the bed. Monster curled up in my lap as I scratched him behind his ears. His tail wagged happily back and forth as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"You're spoiling him!" laughed Rose. She had a really pretty laugh and her nose scrunched up while doing it.

Rose's Point of View

A few hours had passed before I heard someone knock on my door. Odd was still in my room and had long since kicked off his shoes and made himself at home. Monster looked up from his spot on Odd's stomach before going to his hiding spot. Quickly getting up I went and answered the door. Standing there were two boys (one I remember drawing; Odd said his name was Ulrich), and two girls. One of the girl's had bright pink hair.

She was the first one to speak. "Hello. We were just wondering if you've seen our friend Odd." I opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"C'mon in. Odd's just being a lazy bum on my bed." Said lazy bum shot up.

"Hey I resent that!"

I giggled at his childish like personality. Monster came out and jumped up on top of Odd. He went back to scratching Monster behind his ears. "Awe, what a cute puppy!" the girl with pink hair cooed, holding out her hand for him to sniff. After just a second the husky started licking at her fingers. "What's its name?"

"His name is Monster." She picked him up off of Odd and started petting his head.

"Wow, he's really well behaved." The other girl came over and started petting Monster. The brat was having a field day. "I'm Yumi." She introduced herself.

"Jeremy," the boy with blond hair and glasses held out his hand. We shook hands.

"Ulrich," both of us shook hands.

"I'm Aelita." The girl with pink hair smiled. I nodded a hello.

"I'm Rose, but some of you already know that from Mrs. Hertz's class." I took a seat at my MacBook Pro in my swivel chair. I took the chance to wiggle my toes in my bright green socks. My boots were resting by where Odd placed his shoes. I took my Verizon 4G LET out of my back pocket and placed it on my desk next to my iPod dock. "Take a seat, take a seat." I waved towards my bed. All four of them easily fit on my full bed. Yumi had taken off her boots and placed them with mine, shortly did Ulrich and Jeremy followed. Aelita was too busy playing with Monster.

"Hey, Ulrich you gotta check this out. Rose drew this during Mrs. Hertz's class. Isn't it great?" Ulrich grabbed the drawing from Odd's hand and looked at it.

"You're not kidding Odd. Where'd you learn to draw like this?"

"Huh?" I sat up from looking at the MacBook screen. I was organizing my folders of my artwork and checking my email. I had pulled up a picture of my mother in her own studio holding her tattooing gun.

"Is that your Mom?" asked Odd. I nodded. "Wow. You guys look like you could be sisters!"

"Don't let her hear that. It'll inflate her ego more so then it needs to be. Everyone still thinks she's in her early twenties instead of her mid thirties."

"Do you get your artistic talents from her?" asked Aelita. I just held up a copy of Sengoku Basara- Devil King.

Shaking my head I turned around. "Nope. My Mother is a tattoo artist while my Father is a gaming designer. He works for CAPCOM and owns his own gaming company. He buys rights from others that nobody has tried yet. I'm one of his and CAPCOM's beta testers."

"Don't look now, but I think Odd is in love~" teased Aelita while elbowing the blond and purple haired teen in the side. His face turned red as he looked the other way. I couldn't help but giggle. He was just so cute! Turning back around I pulled up a few programs and plugged in my wacom tablet as I started working on a 3D design. It was for a contest that CAPCOM was having. It was our take on any CAPCOM character, and I chosen the anime version of Dante from Devils May Cray.

While I was working we all sat around and talked. I found out that Aelita was Odd's cousin from Canada, Ulrich was roommates with Odd and had a very strict father and a mother who sat back and did nothing to deal with his dad, Yumi's family argued a lot while she had an annoying little brother, Jeremy was a boy genius and didn't have many home problems but enough to be counted as normal, while Odd had artistic parents (much like myself) and a few older sisters. He was the youngest, and the runt according to Ulrich (whom got punched in the shoulder by said runt), artistic, care free, a true trickster, a dog lover, self proclaimed ladies man (which I had no doubt in my mind that he was), and loved to play sports, video games, and other things.

I saved my project and pulled up SAI. It was much easier to use compared to Photoshop. Yumi was going through my CD's, Jeremy was checking out my sound system, Aelita was playing with Monster, while Odd and Ulrich were going through my video games and comic books. I just started on the basics before adding more detail.

"You listen to J-rock and pop?" asked Yumi. She was checking out an _Abingdon Boys School _CD.

"Yeah. After visiting Japan once with Dad I just fell in love with their culture. Dad had bought me a Visual Kei Lolita outfit. Then we went to a Maid Cafe and other places. He even taught me some Japanese while we were there. Also he got me hooked on Poky." I explained while I continued with my drawing. I felt some weight on my shoulder. My back stiffened as I turned my head to the side, allowing my lips to ghost across their cheek. Leaving as faint line of blue lipstick.

"That's cool. It looks just like us." Odd seemed to not care at how close we were. I tried to slow my beating heart as I took shallow breaths. His scent was familiar, but I couldn't remember for the life of me where I smelled it before. But I could say this; it was highly toxic for my health. It was _so_ **intoxicating!**

* * *

><p>Also this is what Rose is wearinglooks like: http: / www . polyvore . com / cgi/ set ? id=34327200 (You might remember this from chapter 1)

Here's another picture of Rose: http: / okami-rain . deviantart . com /art/ NCIS-Abby-115105498 credit goes to **_stalcry_** who's allowing me to use it.

So here's chapter 3~ Hope you guys enjoy.

Also, please, please, please, PLEASE comment. I really like to know your thoughts.

:iconbegplz: I'll let you borrow :iconoddplz: if you do.

Code Lyoko belongs to their respective parties. Rose and anyone not apart of Code Lyoko belongs to me.


End file.
